Uncovered: Glamours and Spies
by SSUqbar
Summary: AU sequel of Doing Right Hurts; this time based off OotP. Basically Umbridge is here, Voldemort's back, Snape's being ooc again and Harry's not doing anything stupid...yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I woke rather peacefully on the first Monday of the new term; even if I was in the hospital wing, again. Apparently the new defence against the dark arts teacher always wore pink. Luckily we hadn't been introduced; I gradually got to a sitting position when the doors burst open. The only way to describe the person who entered would be the ugliest toad you have ever seen but in human form and wearing all pink – the colour could also be used to describe the falsely high pitch voice she had along with the obviously false smile she had plastered on her face; the image would be enough to make anyone sick.  
>"Ah Professor Snape, awake at last," Oh god it was speaking to me. A small squeak of shock could hear from Pomfrey as she opened her office door.<br>"Severus," she called to me so I looked at her she carefully made a slow shake of her head as she continued, "this is Dolores Umbridge, you should have heard her opening speech it really was quite illuminating," Pomfrey bored meaningfully into my eyes, Poppy was letting me into her mind to see the memory of Umbridge's speech; she was right it was most illuminating.  
>"Indeed; Poppy I trust I may leave?" I was cautious not to give too much information to this woman. I got up and left, on the way out I heard Dolores ask Poppy:<br>"What's your relationship with him; he seems open around you," I'd only been awake for around two hours and already she was asking awkward questions of my co-workers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Monday afternoon, lunch had been peaceful as I finished off my lesson plans for the next three weeks; Minerva had warned me to be careful of Umbridge – she really didn't have to – she had my attention to detail and for once I was worried by that fact. My first double potions lesson of the year was the Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years that meant Potter. I flicked my wand at the board which began writing up today's potion for brewing; when it had finished I looked at them and said,  
>"Well you know what to do," immediately they began scampering towards the ingredients cupboard, although some – meaning Granger – had preheated their cauldrons; they would be successfully. Half way through the lesson a knock at the door had all the heads looked up sharply; Weasley actually hissed at the door and since they had only one other lesson before mine, I could assume that it was Dolores. I opened the door, I was right. "May I help you, Professor?" I couldn't help wondering what she had done to get such an extreme reaction from a Gryffindor after just one lesson.<br>"Didn't you get my note, Snape?"  
>"I'm afraid not," she pushed past me striding over to my desk, pulling a neon pink sheet of paper from under a pile of essays; shoving it into my face still smiling she stared at Granger who was still working furiously – she seemed to be avoiding eye contact with the toad.<br>Umbridge cleared her throat, "Professor Snape," I looked at her I couldn't help but show a little bit of hate for this incompetent fool.  
>"Yes," I hissed at her, "What do you want to know?" with a flick of my wand the pink paper was a pile of ash on the floor.<br>"You applied first for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post, is that correct?"  
>"Yes," I tried to sound bored.<br>"But you were unsuccessful?"  
>"Obviously," again I tried to sound bored. A sudden searing pain coursed through my left arm; both Potter and I winched, she seemed to notice my clenched fist as I tried to ignore the pain.<br>"May I see your left arm, Professor?" I stared at her a look of horror on my face – clear as day. She knew my answer, "I already know what you are, Severus Snape," she had replaced the `were` mid-sentence with `am`.  
>"You know the headmaster, trusts me," I whispered although she still heard me, she clearly thought my soft tone was a sign of betrayal.<br>"Despite that, Snape, you do have blood on your hands; I have read all six boxes with your name on Potions Master," she staked out of the room. For some reason I looked at my hands – maybe her words had got to me – but they were literally bleeding.  
>"Granger" I looked blankly at Hermione, "You're in charge of the class," although there was only fifteen minutes left on the clock; "Actually class dismissed," I said as I myself made my way to Minerva's office.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I stared at the door to McGonagall's office, she eventually opened it, "Severus? What's wrong?" she knew what had happened I could tell.  
>"That woman," was all I could hiss.<br>"Come in and we can talk about it," she looked at me; apparently I was tired, "Would you like a cup of coffee?" I nodded, "black no sugar," again I nodded. After several minutes of silence, "Well?" Umbridge walked past McGonagall's window still with the plastic smile on her face.  
>"Her, she, can't I torture her?" I was completely incoherent.<br>"Severus," Minerva scolded me, "You should know better and I've already had this from Potter," I looked up; she thought she had said too much.  
>"She asked about the arm in front of that class," I whispered urgently at her, "Did she ever work at the ministry?"<br>"Yes she does, those hypocrites forced her on us," despite the distain, her curiosity was increasing. "Why?" she asked suddenly.  
>"Seems I have six boxes at the ministry,"<br>"Six; I thought Malfoy sr had ten," I cut her off.  
>"He does but eight of them are at his mansion, so officially he has two," I shrugged.<br>"Does she know what happened last year?" again I shrugged. "Your coffees gone cold,"  
>"No need, I'm leaving," she must have heard caught my real meaning. Not that I'd do that again.<br>"Don't you dare; we still need you," she was close to tears.  
>"Need me? Nobody's ever needed me, Minerva, least of all you. I shouldn't have helped Potter last year; but then Voldemort would be back and the boy – who – lived would be dead! Because of me," quietly I added, "just like last time," but she heard me.<br>"What do you mean, last time?" I looked through her, "Severus Snape answer me!"  
>"No, Minerva; you don't want to know," I left her staring venomously at the door which I had just walked through. I didn't leave properly until I heard her say: "What don't I want to know, child; what are you hiding really?" Her use of really surprised me. I continued walking around the grounds as I had when I was a student brewing over something; this time I was at the lake. I heard an annoyingly familiar cough, Umbridge.<br>"Severus Snape; don't you have a class to teach?" her voice was so false. I checked my watch, she was right; I had five minutes to get to the dungeons.  
>"Thank you for finding me Dolores; I'll be on my way," I rushed in the general direction of the castle but I could feel her following me. I stopped outside my classroom, "Professor may I help you?"<br>"You seem distracted Snape,"  
>"I was merely thinking; it wouldn't happen again," I was quick – too quick – her eyebrows raised in an impression of me – I shuddered.<br>"It better not," she was cold but still a falsely high voice that could make Voldemort himself sick.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Three weeks had passed since our little conversation. Dolores was now High Inquisitor – whatever the fuck that meant – but all staff and students had to be on best behaviour, to me it was like constant vigilance. Of course there was an exception; a select group of Slytherin's. Young Malfoy would rat out anyone – including me – if they weren't careful. I had heard than the Weasley twins had somehow created some sort of firework display for today's Defence Against the Dark Arts exam – Granger would love them. Anything to anger our Headmistress; she had no right to that title; forcing Dumbledore away like that was cruel as was the humiliating scene she pulled on Trelawney. Besides nobody knew that the swamp was actually my idea but the twins were confunded to forget that I mentioned it to them. I don't like confunding the students but it is the best way of pulling pranks on Dolores Umbridge – and despite popular belief I actually like my job.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I swear I just witnessed Potter sinking to the floor, but I couldn't have, not after the world's best live firework display – at Umbridge's expense of course. I would have to congratulate the twins. But first I needed to get to the hospital wing, hopefully Pomfrey wouldn't mind me removing an insanely strong; almost lethal; pain relieving potion. What? It would be lethal; to the pain. As I burst open the door to the hospital wing, I felt the heat leave.  
>"Professor Umbridge?" I quickly covered my fear before it had a chance to change my face.<br>"Snape, you seem paler than usual," there was my detached tone from her mouth, again.  
>"Where is Madame Pomfrey?" I saw her eyebrows raise, "I need to ask her a favour,"<br>"A favour?" before I could respond she added, "And what could a death eater want with a healer of such standing as Poppy Pomfrey?" I hadn't been expecting that – so she had read my files.  
>"I am no longer in that things service." I snarled at her. My arm was still in an awful amount of pain.<br>"How long have you been loyal to him," she didn't believe me? Good – I didn't trust her.  
>"I WAS loyal for three weeks," I placed a high amount of emotion in the `was`.<br>"How long have you been spying on Dumbledore,"  
>"FOR Dumbledore, not on, for!" too late I was yelling at her – seems like McGonagall had been drawn to the commotion of my voice. She could see I felt insulted.<br>"Severus," her voice always had a calming effect on me, "are you alright?"  
>"I'm fine Minerva, just came to get something from Poppy but I'll be going," my voice was small as my hair fell over my face hiding the tears in my eyes. I stumbled out of the ward; I only made it to the staff room before collapsing due to the pain.<p>

*(Meanwhile back in the hospital wing)*

"McGonagall, how dare you interrupt me when," I cut her off I'd had enough of her cock and bull stories.  
>"When what? Insulting a good, loyal and honest man!" I screamed at her, she was going an ugly shade of purple – well at least she wouldn't had far to go.<br>"Loyal? Loyal to whom exactly?" she seemed concerned as to what I was about to say.  
>"Dumbledore," I spoke painfully clearly – she would not misunderstand me.<br>"That old fool will never have this school back; he will be finished," I was seeing red, - quite literally – I hissed with both fury and rage at her. She took a step away from me – good I would kill her otherwise.  
>"That old fool is a good person and will never be gone, not when those who remain; remain loyal to him," I spat Potter's words at her, - she didn't understand. She opened her mouth but Potter yelled:<br>"Professor McGonagall its Snape he's ill, staff room. NOW!" before dashing back out the door. I ran after him; Umbridge stayed where she stood.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Potter and I were out of Umbridge's ear range and that of her spies, "what's this really about Harry?"  
>"I think Voldemort's cursed Snape," he was staring at the staff room door, "be careful he's in a hell of a lot of pain,"<br>"His poor soul," I whispered luckily Harry hadn't heard me. "Severus," I called "I'm coming in," I gave the password to the door and braced myself for the scene before me. At the far side of the room the fireplace and its three chairs sat as they had in the morning meeting; which Severus hadn't attended. He was slumped into the left chair – odd he usually sat in the middle, - blood ran down his hand although clearly coming from his forearm. I did notice a very old scar on the back of his right hand as he lifted a bottle of gin to his mouth, but didn't drink from it just placed it back down on the small table next to him.  
>"If you're wondering, it says I must not tell lies" he clenched his right hand into a ball and showed me the back of it. I opened and closed my mouth before saying<br>"But Harry has the same," he stared meaningfully into my eyes. "She's been here before hasn't she?" he snorted, it was a harsh noise.  
>"You were her replacement," he stated it carefully as though trying not to aggravate an old wound, he continued "You were her opposite in every way, the headmaster had to fire her she was too," he stopped as if he couldn't express the words he felt inside.<br>"She had no right to insult you like that," he cut me off.  
>"I deserved it, Minerva," with my look of shock on my face he rolled up his sleeve and showed me the mark; it was black but the gashes over it where clearly a sign of a desperate man trying to purge himself of sins.<br>"You could never deserve it," I was close to tears – and he knew they were for him.  
>"Let Potter in," he was too quite as he rolled down his sleeve again, far too conscious about things.<br>"If you're sure," I sighed as I saw him take a swig of gin from the bottle earlier – he had refilled it – "Potter", the boy blinked at me "in" I pointed to the inside of the staff room. The boy made his way to the right chair next to the fireplace. Leaving me with the middle one – great I had to keep them apart.

*(Back to Severus)*

"Potter what did you see earlier? When you collapsed," McGonagall was silent.  
>"Sirius, Voldemort, that door," Potter was whispering.<br>"Department of Mysteries," I clarified as Minerva looked like she was going to ask but now her face was paler than mine.  
>"What do we do?"<br>"We do nothing," McGonagall knew what I meant, but Harry did not, "I will go there and get Black, Potter you will stay here where it's safe". I got up and left; I flicked my hand at a window which opened enough from a rather skinny and unhealthy raven to fly through.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I landed in an alley next to the visitors entrance, once I had transformed from rather skinny and unhealthy raven back to man. I could feel that he was angry – my arm burned furiously. But for once I was doing the right thing – and for Harry. I entered the code for the ministry, I ran straight to the lifts pressed the down button and waited impatiently. It was odd though no one around at all, on watch at reception, nothing – but I had no time to think about it. The lift finally arrived, I immediately pushed the button her level ten; I ran to the department of mysteries, now I should be worried – the door was already open. Curiosity got the better of me. The entry hall was a circular room of doors leading to other corridors and rooms; I knew where the hall of prophecies was – it was always a direct line ahead. Potter had informed me that I was looked for isle ninety-five but I knew the likelihood of Black being here at all was fairly slim. I reached the correct isle, no Black – not that I was surprised – however the insane voice of Bellatrix Lestrange: "Severus?" clearly was. I was unexpected to the death eater scum, "where is Potter?"  
>"Not here," opps, I was gloating; oh well.<br>"He was supposed to be here!" this was too easy; getting her pissed that is – she always did have a short fuse.  
>"Bellatrix; calm down," I knew that voice anywhere.<br>"Lucius,"  
>"Severus; why are you here?"<br>"To get Black; I take it he's not actually here?" yep, I'd walked into a trap.  
>"Took you long enough," came a voice form behind me.<br>"Avery," I heard muffled laughs from either side of me. "Really all of you for one boy?" I rounded on each of them in turn, "McNair, Greyback", I was surprised to see the next person, "Rossier, but you're dead" they were all laughing but all I could hear was Bellatrix's manic cackle. We all stared at each other until the door opened again and Black entered the hall of prophecies.  
>"Am I interrupting something?" his Gryffindor recklessness was glowing.<br>"Black you idiot! What are you doing here?"  
>"Getting you," there was an odd look of defiance in his eyes.<br>"I didn't know you worried about me, Black," I spat out his name – more for show than anything.  
>"I don't but Harry and McGonagall do," he shrugged. I stared at him.<br>"Ahhh, itty bitty baby Potter worried about the big bad snake," I growled at her pathetic excuse of a cooing voice; it could probably make the devil cry; and by devil I meant Tom Riddle.  
>"Black," I whispered to Sirius,<br>"Yeah, " he knew I had a plan.  
>"Run,"<br>"When?"  
>"NOW, stuprify!" I managed to hit both Lestrange and Malfoy with the same spell. Both Black and I ran through the door, except I knew to jump. We landed at the base of the veil of truth – awful name but still. It was for punishment should the dememtors turn; only those who had done great evil would be drawn to it. And I felt the pull of the veil; seemed Black only wanted to leave.<br>"Snape, can we leave?" I turned to look at him.  
>"Sorry what?"<br>"What is it with you and that archway?"  
>"It's a contemplation thing; I'll explain later," we both knew I wouldn't.<br>"Wow, you said that without any bitterness," I glared at him.  
>"Whatever, exit," the door to the atrium appeared, I gestured to it "Ladies first"<br>"Funny, most amusing," he walked through the door anyway, I followed.  
>"Well I thought so,"<br>"Aren't you worried they'll be back?" I stopped as the marks burning intensified. Black looked back at me, "Snape?" he could see the pain, his face paled.  
>"You would be the last person I expected to betray me, Severus," the dark lord had returned and was hissing. I signalled for Black to leave, he understood as he ran towards one of the fireplaces; a scream was heard as a torture curse caught Sirius' ankle. But at least he was safe-ish.<br>"How did you come back? I thought you needed Potter,"  
>"Not all my plans revolve around the boy, traitor,"<br>"Doesn't answer my question," I continued to use my basilisk stare but it had no effect on the thing that called himself a Dark Lord.  
>"Simple, your blood instead of the boys; the blood of a traitor rather than my enemy," I noticeably paled. "And since I treat traitors worse than I do my enemies; you will not live long, Severus," I couldn't help shivering under the intensity of his stare. He smirked – how I hated that look.<br>"Traitor would suggest previous loyalty, I have never been loyal to you," not really I added to myself.  
>"So traitor doesn't suit you, Snape but what; spy does?" he sniggered, I hated him.<br>"Someone like that," I shrugged, turning my back on the dark lord – it was official I had lost all my sanity. For there was one thing you never did and that was turn away from an insane dark wizard.  
>"Don't turn your back me, Severus Snape,"<br>"I did that years ago," a tone of defiance was easy to hear as the auror's finally arrived and a crucio collided squarely in my back. The pain – as usual – was agonising.  
>"He – who – must – not – be – named, you are under arrest for crimes against humanity," it was the head auror; the dementors who glided towards him all bowed to the dark lord; and turned to me. I was still under the effects of the torture curse as I whispered,<br>"Expecto Patronum," nothing, not even a shade of grey came from my wand. I tried several more times before a silver doe finally burst from my wand and chased away the dementors. The auror's were stunned and of course due to the commotion the dark lord vanished. As I stood up painfully from the atrium floor, it was fairly apparent that no – one but the Potter boy had a chance of defeating this dark wizard.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Severus are you well?" Dumbledore's voice was soft and concerned as I woke in the hospital wing – I didn't recall apparating to Hogwarts.  
>"I ache, headmaster," seemingly the dark lord's curse had taken more out of me than I realised.<br>"To right you ache, Severus; what in the name of god possessed you into going there alone when it was clearly a trap," came the rather harsh reality tones of Poppy Pomfrey.  
>"I was protecting Potter from making any stupid mistakes," I tried to suggest that this was a bad thing. Which it wasn't.<br>"Come now child, you say that as if it's a bad thing," Albus again, couldn't the man deal with Fudge. The minister had seen the dark lord himself, there was no reason for him to distrust the headmaster. "Severus, the minister wants a word; there's nothing I can do about it," but please, please be polite was left unspoken but never the less heard.  
>"I shall try, Professor," the kind sparkle in the headmaster's eyes turned to surprise; I hadn't called him professor in years. Before anything else could be said, the minister forced both doors open with a large boom as each hit the walls to which they were hinged.<br>"Ah, Severus Snape," he always said my name with a certain amount of distain, "how long have you been spying for the headmaster?"  
>"Minister, you should allow my patient his rest; of which he clearly needs," this being directed both at Fudge and myself.<br>"Madame Pomfrey, allow the minister his question, then I shall rest," she sighed and returned to her office. Leaving Dumbledore and Fudge glaring at each other, and as always Fudge backed down first.  
>"Nearly twenty-one years, minister," his eyebrows raised – in disbelief no doubt.<br>"Very well," he continued to bombard me with questions, none of which I considered important until "Your patronus was a doe, what's its significance?" I stared at him for a few minutes, the headmaster tried to direct him away from this line of enquiries but Fudge ignored him.  
>"The significance of the patronus is very personal, minister; and I'd prefer to keep it as such," seemingly he didn't believe me.<br>"Allow me to guess then, the first you killed?" I shook my head, we'd be here all night if he kept going down this path, "fine tortured?" again I shook my head, "no, what about loved?" I glared at him as my head nodded of its own free will. "Well, who was she?" I didn't get a chance to answer as Dumbledore silenced me whilst saying,  
>"Minister, that's enough; he's tired let him sleep," Indeed I was tired – too tired to care.<br>"Dumbledore, this is a ministry matter and you're not legally headmaster; Dolores is," I snorted as I rolled over, clearly a symbol that the conversation was as its end. Pomfrey had clearly seen my movements and arrived to shoo both Albus and Fudge from her ward. As the doors shut I drifted into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Why did you stop him talking, Dumbledore,"  
>"Because Cornelius; Severus trusts only me with that information, and that truth serum was effectively illegal," I had to gloat – my man had been right – and now Fudge had to admit he was wrong.<br>"Where is Dolores?" I smirked slightly – not very attractive I know. Still Fudge was squirming.  
>"In my office, minister; shall we?" I lead the way to my office, the one that had been forcibly removed from me. When we entered my office Sirius was in dog form and sat patiently on a chair opposite my desk; I summoned a chair next to Black. Gesturing to it I told the minister to sit; he did so. A black cat with white socks, its tail also seemed to have a pink tip; appeared on a shelf next to Fawkes, "Dolores, stop annoying the phoenix," the cat disappeared and in its place was Dolores Umbridge. Sirius then also transformed from dog to man; causing both Umbridge and Fudge to scream with surprise. Black snorted; I looked at him, he silenced himself immediately. Fudge was boring into Umbridge's eyes who was conveniently looking at everywhere else other than the minister. Sirius simply stared furiously at Umbridge for what she had done to Harry. It wasn't until a weak looking raven flew down from the rafters and bowed to me and Fawkes in turn did anyone actually say anything. The minister went first,<br>"That's Sirius Black," he pointed an accusing finger at Sirius, the raven shrieked alarmingly as if warning Fudge to mind his manners.  
>"Yes it is; and he is innocent," the raven flapped a wing in agreement also showing that the other wing was in considerable pain.<br>"But Dumbledore," the raven shot a venomous look at Umbridge threw its black eyes.  
>"Dolores must I remind you what happened when your blood – quill antics were discovered the first time 'round," I saw the raven shudder as did Umbridge, I continued " and that it was illegal then as it is now," the raven seemed to give a grateful nod. I finally connected the dots, "Severus," the raven that had been about to fly off stopped rather suddenly as it almost fell off the end of my desk. Despite the odd looks I was getting, it turned to me and nodded, "would you like to join us?" I waited for him to transform, but instead he shook his head and flew out of the window I had opened for Fawkes to leave out of which he had neglected to use.<br>"What was that about, sir," Sirius always had called me sir rather than headmaster as Severus did.  
>"Nothing you need to worry about Sirius,"<br>"What are your demands, Dumbledore?" the minister was rather tactless at times but the way he was addressing me was rude – I was a teacher not a terrorist.  
>"I have no demands, Cornelius, just a request," my voice was harsher than I had hoped as Black winched slightly.<br>"Well," Umbridge she never knew how to keep her mouth shut; her pathetic-ness scared me, sometimes.  
>"My request is that you prove Sirius Black innocent of his crimes; allow me back to this school meaning that Dolores must leave; and reinvestigate the acquitted non-death eaters for being death eaters on the condition that you leave Severus Snape alone," I was rather explicit with my requests which actually were demands. I stared at Umbridge and Fudge both of which whom got up and walked out – they would not be hindering Hogwarts anytime soon.<br>"Sir,"  
>"Sirius go to Gryffindor Tower, speak with Harry then go back to Grimmauld Place wait for the ministry's owl," he had his mouth hanging open, "passwords Godric," with that Black was out of his seat and gone.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Severus, out of the hospital wing I see,"  
>"Clearly, Headmaster," Dumbledore's grasp of the obvious never ceased to amaze me.<br>"You do know that I cancelled classes," my eyebrow rose slightly, "for the celebrations," Ah yes there was no more Umbridge anymore. Things could also go back to normal apart from the return of the dark lord being made official; Lucius, Avery , McNair had been un-acquitted, unfortunately Bellatrix was still at large as was Greyback and Rosier was actually dead this time – he did always like a fight.  
>"Yes almost back to normal," Albus heard my sarcasm and raised one silver eyebrow. As long as Albus Dumbledore was around everything should be fine. As long as fine meant Potter would be alive, then fine would have to do. But nothing would be fine for me; not any more. The number of people who now considered me a hero was insane. I was never a hero. Dumbledore as always seemed to know what I was thinking. "You were always a hero, Severus; you tried to do the right thing,"<br>"But I always took the wrong path first,"  
>"True; but you never stayed on those paths when you knew the truth, as so many others did," he nodded to me as he left me standing very much alone in the middle of a corridor; what did the man see.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Severus? Are you ever going to come out of there?"  
>"Not bloody likely Minerva," I sighed as I moved from one seat to another; I was content with my reading – I was never one for crowds.<br>"Leave this library now!" Madame Pince appeared from behind one of the shelves, one of few people who could scare me – but now that list was getting longer. Minerva smirked as I returned the books and left for my dungeons. I actually had things to do; but McGonagall followed me all the way.  
>"Minerva what are you doing?"<br>"Trying to get you to leave the dungeon and the library doesn't count," she must have seen the eyebrow, "Come with me?"  
>"To where?"<br>"The celebration; you are being decorated," the woman squealed like a suckling pig – I knew I'd have to leave eventually. Pomfrey was also beginning to pester me – mostly about my eating habits. They always forgot that I'd always been a thin child. Then again only Lily knew why – well Minerva had guessed, but she had no proof. She was staring I could feel it, as my hand hovered over my door.  
>"No Minerva, I will not go; and I will not be decorated since I don't deserve it," she stared into the black obsidian that was my eyes.<br>"For once you deserve something and you say don't. You should be recognised for your loyalty, honesty, bravery, courage, your cunning; and your heart, Severus Snape."  
>"You know," she smiled hoping I'd changed my mind. "The only thing remotely Slytherin it that was cunning, and you forget I am exceedingly stubborn," I silently slammed the door on her. I knew that was rude but there's only so much Gryffindor I could take. But then I forget she too was surprisingly stubborn; I could hear the doors pleas for her to stop pounding it with her fist but it would find no peace until I had changed.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Speaking of changing, there was a few things that absolutely nobody knew about, and one was my face – it was my face but not how I wanted it to be remembered; the Slytherin version of Mad-Eye Moody. But it fit, once I had removed the glamour; magically I felt stronger but looked so much worse. Peppered hair instead of black, several scars criss-cross and litter my face, one eye clouded and unseeing. And if anyone ever attempted to remove the dark green almost black but not quite robes that I now wore they would be horrified by my back and chest. The scars from multiple lashings of my forced failures in the `service` of Voldemort, just like Bellatrix he was a glutton for pain; only when giving it out never receiving. However I was foolish enough to try once – crucio the dark lord – muggle acid, right arm fairly useless before but not anymore; training with Mad-Eye has its advantages. Then there was the self-inflicted wounds on the dark mark itself, Minerva already knew of these; but nobody could see my neck, I wore this kind of robes for a reason. Before my usefulness my more personal failures – mostly on my life. But that was then and this was now. It was only then that I realised Minerva had stopped trying to destroy my door. So it was safe-ish to see if she was still there, but her voice was not the one I heard.  
>"Minerva, why don't you go back to the party," Mad-Eye had arrived?<br>"Alastor, he –" brave man that Alastor cutting her off so abruptly.  
>"I know he needs someone who cares about him. Despite never admitting it I do actually care," I could almost feel his magical eye on me. I did hear a sigh of surrender and heeled footsteps away from the door.<br>"Snape, mind if I enter?" I informed the door that he was safe. Well safer than Minerva.  
>"Enter," he did so, "Mad-Eye," the old dog was staring. "What? Our jobs were fairly similar during the wars Alastor," He was gaping like a fish. "Scotch?"<br>"I think I might just need one," I passed him a glass and the bottle, whilst helping myself to the gin.  
>"So, trying to get me to go to the celebrations?"<br>"Not really," I looked oddly at him. "Trying not go myself,"  
>"Really? But you were always up for the after party,"<br>"Not in nowadays climate," I knew exactly what he meant.  
>"True," he stood to leave once he replaced the bottle and glass to my desk, "I suggest a toast," I placed the glass back in his hand although refilled.<br>"To whom?"  
>"Not who, what," I couldn't help the hope in my eyes which seemed to make Alastor uncomfortable.<br>"Let me guess; freedom?" I nodded, we both lifted our glasses to our lips; together we said "Freedom".  
>"Perhaps you better put that glamour back on, or at least parts of it if you're going to the celebrations,"<br>"Well which parts would you suggest I left visible?" I had already changed the usual black robes to an almost black shade of green.  
>"I don't think anyone can take offence to a blind eye, nor the scar that goes over said eye,"<br>"Very well," I glamoured away the unwanted scars. "You will come as well, won't you?" I knew my tone was showing a more pleading note, but for once I wanted them to trust me.  
>"Course I will Snape. Just go easy on them; they mean well but they don't understand," Moody reached to touch my shoulder as he so often did with Harry and Remus. But not me; I flinched away from his touch, as I always had. He sighed, "I'll see you in the great hall," with that he was gone.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

After the whole honouring had been done, and far too much alcohol had been by everyone. It became fairly apparent – by the staring eyes – that some had noticed the scar across my face. As expected Potter, Granger and Lupin seemed the most intrigued; although each had their eyes on a different injury. Potter for instance focused on my right hand which I had also left unglamoured, Granger seemed intent on staring directly into my blind eye. Whereas Lupin seemed disturbed by the scaring across that same eye – he knew what the marks were caused by – he probably wanted to know if he had been the cause of them; but no these had been Greyback. That's one thing I learnt quickly – never insult Fenrir.  
>"Severus?" Lupin had been the first to approach me, snapping me out of my stupor.<br>"Yes Remus?" I took a sip of the firewhisky I held in my hand – the ice had long since melted diluting the flavour.  
>"I was wondering," the sheep in wolf's clothing took a breath, "did I you know," he gestured to his own eye as a reflection of my damage.<br>"No Lupin, this was not you. Greyback," Remus nodded in acknowledgement and perhaps a small amount of sympathy – for these were cursed wounds. I heard the high heeled walk of Minerva McGonagall, Lupin had already weaved his way back into the crowd. "McGonagall," I turned to her.  
>"I don't recall you have scars like these,"<br>"I tend to keep them hidden, Minerva," I tried to bow away from her but she caught my arm as I attempted to leave.  
>"Myself and Granger were curious about the eye itself," her tone seemed harsh and out of place.<br>"Potions accident; I do have them once in a while," I shrugged.  
>"Which one?"<br>"Wolfsbane; occasionally it can be a temperamental potion to make. Besides this was the result of my own carelessness," again I shrugged. "Well if you'll excuse me I need to deliver some things to Pomfrey," I faked a yawn, "And then I might turn in for the night," I left everyone to their festivities as good as it was for most people's morals. It wasn't very good for mine.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Over the next few days the number of visible injuries increased as I reduced the effect of the glamour; despite making me feel stronger like other Slytherin's, I was vane. Not that I had much of an attractive frame anyway. Classes continued as normal; the mark burnt as usual and I ignored it again, not out of the ordinary. Of course this being Hogwarts things never stayed that way for long. A knock on my door was odd at the best of times – but on a Saturday – that was just crazy. "Enter," came my voice seemingly subconsciously. It was Potter. We glared at each other until I had to ask: "What do you want Potter?"  
>"How are you?" I stared at him.<br>"What?"  
>"How are you?" he repeated.<br>"What's the meaning of this, Potter?"  
>"Meaning of what?"<br>"This. You caring!"  
>"Ah," he sat on the chair opposite my desk, "Dumbledore warned us this might happen."<br>"Us, Potter?"  
>"Me, Hermione, McGonagall, Pomfrey, Lupin; although Lupin told Sirius despite us agreeing that that was probably a bad idea."<br>"And what is, this?" I hissed slightly.  
>"You wallowing in self-pity; feelings of uselessness after your primary job was uncovered," he left the `because of me` unsaid but we both knew it was there.<br>"Now who's wallowing in self-pity?" his head returned to me from the floor.  
>"Glad you find this amusing, sir."<br>"Did I hear a sir without any disrespectfulness Potter?" I faked a shocked expression.  
>"Probably; hang on you said Potter without any bitterness."<br>"So I did. Although I would have expected Minerva or maybe Albus to be trying to get me to talk rather than you, Harry." He stared at me in confusion, "What? You didn't expect Dumbledore's first name to be Headmaster, did you?"  
>Before he could speak another voice was heard saying:<br>"You and your sarcasm, Severus." Pomfrey had arrived.  
>I sighed, "You know me, Poppy."<br>"That I do; which is why you're desperately trying to put that bottle of gin back in your desk draw," I stared at her. "Snape I've known you for years, please don't insult that," My eyes narrowed at her.  
>"Am I really that easy to read?" Potter snorted, I ignored him.<br>"Only to me, Severus," Madame Pomfrey also ignored him.  
>"Right. Potter out, Poppy you may stay if you wish but I'm sure you have more pressing matters to attend to." I knew I was right, but I also knew that she would stay.<br>"Right I'll see you later then, Professor; Madame Pomfrey," Harry nodded respectfully to each of us before quickly leaving.  
>"You know we're only pestering you because we're worried about you." The gin that I hadn't swallowed from the quick sip I'd taken from my hipflask when Poppy had watched Potter leave was sprayed across my desk – only to prevent myself from choking due to the shock.<p>

My eyebrows raised suspiciously, "You think that I think you're pestering me; Poppy, you and Minerva are the only two who aren't meddling in my life since what happened at the ministry."  
>"Yes well, I've noticed that you're spending a lot of time at the top of the astronomy tower,"<br>"It's a good place to think; plenty of fresh air,"  
>"Fresh air?" she didn't buy it. "All the staff know that Miss Granger and Minerva found you last time. I just hope that that will not happen again." She reached for my hand squeezing it gently.<br>"It won't mother," I sarcastically stated as I removed my hand from under hers, as I placed a large pile of essays on the end of my desk. As Pomfrey left I heard her say:  
>"You have friends here; you are not alone." I continued marking the essays, as I to the empty room.<br>"And I have enemies out there," I sighed as I stared thoughtful out the window and into the mountains beyond. Nothing would ever be normal at Hogwarts. Not that I'd have it any other way.

Jacqueline. A. Britt 2 | Page


End file.
